


Intruder

by Dustybaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mutual Non-Con, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In bed she hears a noise and gets more than she bargains for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> This story is all fictional.  
> It is just a fantasy that some people have.  
> I do not own Dean Winchester or any other character.  
> I just love them.

I heard the sound of squealing doors then breaking glass, tinkling and skittering across the floor. My body was pulled from sleep and set on red alert. I was waiting, listening to the sound of approaching boots and the sound of a swishing jacket as the intruder moved. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest and the blood crashing through my veins faster as the boots moved confidently through the hall.

I knew Dean was gone with Sam. My sister was back home visiting family. Castiel was off somewhere with Hannah doing angel things, which left me all alone. My gun was too far away to get to before the intruder got here. I had a knife that could buy me time but I didn’t know what I was up against. I sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed. The feet outside stopped and the door handle scrape as it turned.

‘Play dead’ the voice in my head told me but I didn’t listen. 

The door opened and the feet moved into the dark room. I was ready to fight back but I was frozen. I was forced to move by a bolt of lightning to my joints. I charged for the open door but the intruder grabbed my body. I was thrown back and the knife was jarred from my hand then fell to floor. The bed shifted as the weight of the intruder was introduced, forcing me to rock a little. I squirmed under the weight and tried to kick. 

I could smell the manly cologne and confirmed that I was up against a man. Strong hands grabbed my hips and yanked me down the blankets. My blue nightgown pulled up and exposed my underwear. It was a nightgown that Dean loved soft cotton with a lace back and thin straps. The hands pinned me to the bed and the man’s head dropped to my neck.   
A soft wet tongue ran over my skin, leaving a trail of moisture behind. I whimpered and swallowed. 

I used my legs to kick him off me. I knocked him off balance and into the dresser. I bolted off the bed and out the door. I pushed my body down the corridor and into the next hall. My feet slapped against the cold concrete. I pushed past the doors and into the room. He grabbed my from behind at the waist and ripped me back. He slammed me against the cold stone wall; his breath was heavy and hot on my neck. I squirmed to get free but I was breathless.

“Don’t hurt Daddy.” His voice was animalistic and made everything in my shake.

I let out a cry before a hand clamped over my mouth. Strong arms dragged me backwards, my feet barely touching the floor as he hauled me. I struggled but it was pointless. He pulled me back to the bedroom and I was thrown on my back. The darkness was now something I had adjusted to, I could see his outline slightly. He was tall and muscular but that was all I could get.

He crawled on the bed and sat on my stomach, the air in my lungs forced out. He tied my hands down with zip ties. 

“You move and you’ll regret it. He said in a low hiss that was like a bag of angry cobras. A shiver ran down my spine and forced goosebumps to rise. 

He pushed the nightgown up and ran his fingers between my legs. I made a pathetic whimper and tried to stay as still as possible. 

“What a filthy little whore.” He laughed slightly, “You like this.” 

Every inch of me fought the urge to push him away. His fingers kept working between my legs, working the fabric. My knees jerked and whimpers slipped from between my lips as my body temperature rose through the roof.

“Don’t make a fucking sound,” he snarled as he grabbed my jaw. I could feel tears welling from excitement or fear or frustration as he grabbed my panties and ripped them from me. The material burned like ropes on my skin. Two thick and rough fingers pushed into me as lips then teeth found my neck. I tried to seal my lips but a loud deep whine burst through needing to be exposed.

He doesn’t hurt me instead his fingers sped up. Assaulting me between the legs and forcing more noise from me. I can’t see his face but I knew that he was smiling.  
He’s over me, pinning me down by my throat with one hand. The other is removing his jeans that had been a cruel barrier between us. He pressed down on my neck and I started to panic. Tears ran down my face and my skin was burning. With no warning, he shoved himself inside of me.

Violent and fast paced thrusts slammed into me. It felt good, felt like it hooked me and left me reeling for more. He fucked me hard; I knew the places that he had touched were going to blossom into deep purple bruises and welts. His hand was no longer on my throat but over my mouth, compressing the air in as well as the moans. I didn’t want to admit it, but it was unbelievably hot. I was lost for a moment in everything paralyzed by how fucked up I am for liking this.

“You’d better come for me, slut.” 

And I did.

His hard painful thrust leave my muscles exhausted and shaking. I clenched on his hard cock, wanting him to come too. As fucked up as it was, I wanted him to get off. He groaned and dropped his head to my collarbone and grunted.

When he used me, he was gone. Leaving me on the floor with tears streaking my face and my whole body aching. I was wet, sweating and crying softly. Hot cum was inside of me and leaking out, it felt disgusting. I felt cheap and used up. 

I couldn’t get up from the floor. I tried but my legs were shaking and I just fell to the floor. I sobbed a little harder. 

“Baby?” Dean’s voice was soft as he stepped up to me. He had a set of towel in his hands as he dropped to his knees. He wrapped me in his arms and lifted me up from the floor. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said softly as he carried me to our bed. I sobbed and shook in his arms. He cleaned me up and held me close to him until I calmed down. I was silent and listened to him talk. He told me that I did everything perfectly and that I was perfect. 

“You were scary.” I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and stroked my head. I had confessed my dirty fantasy. It was something that I kept buried deep until I met Dean. He pushed me to be open and try things that I never dared before. 

“I didn’t want to scare you.” 

“I wanted you to scare me.” I whispered again.

Dean laughed and kissed me. A rape fantasy was about as taboo as you could get. Dean acted the part with ease, which should have worried me but I knew it was nothing to be concerned with. Dean would never hurt me.

“So, I did good?” he asked sounding nervous.

“You did great.” I said snuggling my head into his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I would never hurt you like that." He confessed, "I didn't like doing that."

I nodded and listened to him breathing and the sound of his heart beating in his chest.

"Can we not do that again?" he asked.

"Ok."


End file.
